


When I Dream, I Dream of You

by Agent25



Series: One Love for the Heart [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Slice of Life, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent25/pseuds/Agent25
Summary: Bucky felt his heart beat faster as he feasted on the sight of T’Challa, his eyes roving from his face down to his shirtless torso as memories of last night filtered into Bucky’s brain like a movie reel. He remembered passionate, toe-curling kisses, and hot, fervent touches that had elicited a fire deep inside Bucky’s soul that had been dormant for decades.OR:Bucky, T'Challa and the Morning After.





	When I Dream, I Dream of You

Warmth. Softness. Peace.

That’s what greeted Bucky as he slowly woke up to bright, morning light streaming in from outside. His eyes languidly blinked open as he found himself nestled on the most luxurious mattress he had ever had the fortune of sleeping on. He felt a comforting heat rolling through his body as he laid sprawled out on his stomach. He idly stretched out his limbs, letting out a satiated groan at the pleasant ache he felt in between his legs.

Tilting his head, he glanced across the bed and found T’Challa tranquilly asleep. The king was curled on his side, arm stretched out towards Bucky, as if reaching for him even in his sleep. Bucky felt his heart beat faster as he feasted on the sight of T’Challa, his eyes roving from his face down to his shirtless torso as memories of last night filtered into Bucky’s brain like a movie reel.

He remembered passionate, toe-curling kisses, and hot, fervent touches that had elicited a fire deep inside Bucky’s soul that had been dormant for decades.

He felt giddy just thinking of the night spent in this very bed as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling with contented eyes. His eyes drifted through the room, taking in every sight of T’Challa’s personal space within the Palace.

The walls were crafted of the rich, red clay found throughout Wakanda, mimicking the ancient architecture of huts and rondavels. Hanging proudly on the textured walls were vibranium shields of warriors’ past, a testament to Wakanda’s history as a nation of magnificent fighters. The floors seemed to create the illusion of sand, weaving together in perfect concentric circles that overlapped and collided with their neighbors.

The doorways were formed from sturdy Ebony wood and were exquisitely engraved with the annals of Wakanda’s past, from the vibranium meteor crashing onto the African continent to Bast gifting Bashenga – T’Challa’s ancestor – with the Heart-Shaped Herb, allowing him to become the first Black Panther and King of Wakanda. Bucky could spend hours staring at those doors, letting Wakanda’s lore wash over him.

Bucky’s eyes moved to the balcony, and even from his vantage point on the bed, he could see the skyscrapers of the Golden City as morning carried on around them. It was crazy that the Palace was situated in the heart of Birnin Zana, right at the banks of the mighty river that wound throughout the bustling capital, yet it still felt like a calming oasis to Bucky. Right beneath the balcony was the Royal Gardens, a lush green haven brimming with life that wrapped around the towers of the Palace.

A deep yawn ripped out of Bucky’s mouth as lethargy clung to his body, making his eyelids droop with heaviness as sleep beckoned him back into her inviting embrace. He settled back onto the bed, turning onto his stomach and burying his head into the soft pillow. He breathed in deeply and between one breath and the next was lost to his dreams.

It was hours later when he came crawling back to consciousness. He was still stretched out on his stomach as he felt a light, flickering sensation dancing across his back. It took him a second to realize it was fingertips, tracing nonsensical patterns into his skin. He knew without opening his eyes that T’Challa was watching him, his gaze weighty and inquisitive as it always was. Bucky, still trapped in the vestiges of slumber, feigned sleep as he enjoyed the feeling of T’Challa’s reverent caresses.

As he remained laying there, breathing in and out slowly, he paid attention to T’Challa’s drawings, realizing that they weren’t just gibberish, but rather the pictographs of Wakanda’s written language. As Bucky concentrated the letters formed together, creating words and phrases that T’Challa was tenderly etching into his skin.

_James_

_White Wolf_

_Heart_

_Lover_

The last word was enough to send a rapid flush across Bucky’s face as his cheeks heated up noticeably. He knew the jig was up when he heard rumbling laughter above him, resonating throughout the room joyfully. Even with his eyes still clamped shut, he could feel T’Challa pressing into him, a hot breath in his ear.

“I know you are awake.” T’Challa teasingly whispered, his accent warm and lyrical to Bucky as it reverberated through his ear drum.

A sleepy grin settled across Bucky’s face as he blinked open his eyes, turning his head to catch sight of T’Challa. A wide grin was on the monarch’s face, and it only grew as he locked eyes with Bucky.

“There you are.” he greeted the super-soldier with an affectionate gaze that settled the nerves coiling through Bucky’s gut. He flopped onto his back, reaching up and stretching his arms tiredly as the cool sheet settled lowly across his hips, the only thing protecting his modesty.

“Good morning.” he said to T’Challa as the king continued leaning over him, but Bucky didn’t mind the closeness. If anything, T’Challa wasn’t close enough. He wanted to feel him from head to toe, be consumed by his heat and burrow deep into the man’s bones and make a home in every available space T’Challa was willing to share.

Almost, as if reading his mind, T’Challa’s grin grew, his teeth nearly blinding as he responded.  “It is a very good morning.”

He tipped down, capturing Bucky’s mouth in a sweet kiss, reveling in the satisfied sigh that he managed to coax out. Bucky opened immediately beneath the king as lips pressed against his own. His hand cupped T’Challa’s cheek, keeping the king close as they lazily kissed, tongues exploring each other’s mouths in ways they hadn’t done the night before, when fire and lust had been urging them _faster, faster, faster –_

T’Challa slowly pulled back, though not moving far from Bucky’s embrace as he lounged idly on top of the super-soldier, pressing the man into the yielding mattress. He bent down, gently rubbing his nose against Bucky’s like an overgrown housecat.

“Did you sleep well?” he quietly inquired, all but purring as Bucky ran his hands up and down T’Challa’s spine, feeling every muscle flex beneath his probing touch.

“Hmm,” Bucky wheedled, a rakish grin crossing his face. “I did when _someone_ wasn’t keeping me up.”

“How rude of me.” T’Challa murmured, nipping playfully at Bucky’s throat. He was very pleased when he heard Bucky’s breath hilt dangerously at T’Challa’s ministrations.

“W-Well,” Bucky huskily stuttered as T’Challa’s tongue soothed the mark. His vibranium fingers buried themselves in the king’s hair, keeping him plastered to Bucky’s neck. “You can make it up to me then.”

T’Challa raised his head, regarding the man pinned beneath him with such an open and adoring expression that it made Bucky weak in the knees to be the sole focus of such a look.

“I have nowhere to be,” T’Challa told him, rolling his hips down against Bucky’s, smiling at the gasp that action inspired. “Do you?”

“No,” Bucky whispered with a shake of his head, beaming up at the man above him. “I like where I am just fine.”

T’Challa leaned down, his breath fanning enticingly across Bucky’s lips as he said, “Excellent.”

And with that, Bucky and T’Challa stayed in bed for a long time, willing the day away, lost in each other's bodies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Back at the one shot game! I've been wanting to do a more amorous winterpanther, and hopefully this fits the bill. Those two are just so in love, they turn me into goo when I'm writing them. The inspiration for T'Challa's room comes from early concept art for Black Panther. 
> 
> Any comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! You guys are the best at them and I love receiving them.
> 
> Pic time!
> 
> T'Challa's quarters:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157032205@N05/41579466715/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157032205@N05/41579466915/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> James, White Wolf, Heart, and Lover in the written form of Wakandan:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157032205@N05/42430851132/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
